Happy Birthdays and Idiots
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Keiko's birthday. A happy, sane occasion? One would think so...


A/N; I've been going through minor writer's block, but I felt the need for this. It's my first YYH fic, but I read the manga all the time, and watch some of the anime, so I'm all knowledged-up, thank you very much. I hope you like!

Inspiration; My birthday is coming up very soon. Like, the 29th-of-November kinda soon. Yeah.

Diclaimer; I'll be damned if I get sued for not disclaiming! I don't own YYH, sadly. It would be pretty cool if I did, though...

Seriously fucked up, but cool none the less.

Enjoy!

**Happy Birthdays and Idiots**

"What?!?" Keiko cried, and yelped as she accidentally burned her hand on the stove of her family's restaurant.. She glared at Kuwabara's friends as she ran her hand under cold water. "So you're Yusuke's little messengers, are you? The coward couldn't have come himself?" She was clearly pissed beyond belief, and the trio backed away a few yards.

"Er... Mrs. Urameshi..."

"I won't be for long if that damned fool doesn't show his face soon!" she snarled. Another yard was put between the vicious woman and the trembling trio. Seeing that they were about to bolt, Keiko sighed and managed a weak smile. "Boys..." she said in a much gentler tone. "Would you mind giving Yusuke a message for me?" They nodded, albeit hesitantly. "Good. Tell him that I want his ass back here in two hours; not a minute more. Okay?" Again, they nodded, and ran out the door. That look of forced calm really creeped them out.

"How are we gonna get the message to Kuwabara?"

"I don't know, but we'd better find a way, or I have a feeling that our heads will take Uremeshi's place in that pot she was cookin' in..."

The other two nodded and gulped.

The silent agreement; _We'd better find Urameshi!_

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Yusuke looked at the panting three-some questioningly, a slight smirk on his face.

"Now, what about Keiko?"

They wheezed and looked up at him.

And they grinned.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Hey, Keiko!"

Glare.

Yusuke sweat-dropped.

"Ano... Keiko? How are you?"

Erm... Make that a death glare.

"I'm just peachy, Yusuke, and you?"

Oh. Well.

That sweet voice scared him $hitless.

"I'm... doing alright. How was your day?"

He wasn't going to try and give her a kiss. Not in _this_ mood. She could rip his head off... and _would_.

"Yusuke, do you know what day it is?"

The man smiled.

"Yep. It's Friday."

Yeah. As if the things priorly said hadn't already sealed his death.

Keiko was... absolutely beyond pissed.

"Yes, Yusuke, it's Friday. Do you know _why_ this particular Friday is special?"

He looked confused.

"It's special?"

"YES!"

Whoa. Maybe he'd better get on with his plan...

"Keiko, I... wait, put the knife down... deeeeeeeep breaths... put it DOWN, Keiko... all the way down... good. Now, I... wait... K-Keiko? H-hey, now! Don't... why are you crying? No, stop it now! Don't... don't cry..."

NOW he was uncomfortable. Ugh, he **hated** it when she cried! He hated it _more_ when he was the one causing the tears. Yusuke was quickly by her side, and had his arms placed ackwardly around her shoulders.

"Now, now... Keiko, I was just messin' with ya. I know what day it is."

He grinned at her hopeful look. Damn, she was cute, especially with those eyes...

"Here," he said, handing her a small white box. She took it and looked at it thoughtfully, allowing him to wrap his arms more securely around her. He gently nuzzled her cheek with his.

"Open it."

She smiled and complied.

"Oh, Yusuke..."

The Urameshi woman gently lifted the necklace from the box. Dangling from a chain was a silver heart locket engraved with the words _I love you_ and a colored rose.

"Happy birthday, Keiko Urameshi."

He lightly kissed her cheek.

"Yusuke..." Keiko said softly, turning in his arms to face him. He smiled lazily.

"Yeah?"

Her smile turned evil as she whacked him in the head with a stack of pocky containers and pulled on his ear... hard.

"Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Keeeeeikoooo!" he yelped.

The girl laughed maliciously and continued to hit him with the pocky cones.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"That idiot. He'll never learn, will he?" Hiei looked at Kurama. The reincarnated demon smiled lightly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

Koenma laughed as they watched the show on his strange TV.

- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -

**Ah, the classic boy-forgets-girl's-birthday-,-girl-is-majorly-pissed-but-really-the-boy-is-just-being-an-arse. Priceless. Seriously, though, shouldn't they KNOW not to do that? Especially since they know about women's mood swings. **

**Sigh. Men.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**It was... random... **

**I'm feeling a little maniacal, you see.**

**Please review! **

**-RD**


End file.
